


Festivities, Pastries and Opportunities

by Marethyu (bembemwrites)



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Festivals, Fluff, Journalism, M/M, Newspapers, Not Beta Read, Office, no beta we die like men
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bembemwrites/pseuds/Marethyu
Summary: After Tay was demoted and transferred to a provincial branch of his company, his spirits are a bit down. However, as he settles down on his newfound location and meets a new group of people, he fixates his attention to the baker working next door.
Relationships: Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The hustle and bustle of the province street rings on my ears as the tricycle that I was riding passed them by. When we stopped at my new workplace, I got down and paid for my ride. I took a deep breath before walking to the front door and knocking it; once, twice, thrice. I waited for a few seconds and it opened, letting me peek on what was happening inside.

"Ikaw ba yung bagong padala ng main office?", a pale, lanky man asked me at the entrance.

"Ah, opo, ako po yun. Tawan Vihokratana po, pero Tay na lang po itawag niyo sa akin.",I introduced myself and he invited me in.

The place is somewhat decent. You will be greeted by a flat screen tv mounted at the wall, the news channel the one playing on right now, and a sofa set against the opposite of it for visitors. The bathroom can be seen at the far end of the room and there is a mini pantry set-up outside of it, with a rice cooker, a microwave, a sink and a dish rack. A stairwell is located above where the appliances sit, and the man who greeted me brought me to the second floor where all the desks are located, piles and piles of paper are stacked on top of them and printers and laptops sit between and beside them. There were two rooms at the end, one looking like a meeting room with a large table with seats and another television in it while the other one looked like an office for someone like the manager or somewhere along those lines. There were eight of us in here and everyone seemed excited for my arrival, their work temporarily abandoned.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention, please?", he announced to the room and gathered all the workers in front of him.

"This is Tawan Vihokratana, the newest addition to our office. Say hi everyone!", he commanded and everyone said their greetings to me. I smiled and thanked them back.

"Since maliit lang naman ang office natin ngayon, I let you explore and magpakilala sa kanila ng sarili mo na." He pats me on the shoulder. "By the way, I'm Jumpol Adulkittiporn. I'm the editor-in-chief here. Welcome to Grammy's Newspaper Laguna branch.", he finishes and heads to his office.

Everyone else went back to work as I tightened my grip in the sling of my bag and headed to the empty table at the back. I sat down and put my bag at the surface of it and pulled out my laptop to open it.

_ Right, new place. _ I quickly thought to myself and asked the person nearest to me with the wifi password of the office.

"Oh, it's 381995.", they answered back right away. "Perawat Sangpotirat, but you can call me Krist.", he extends his hand.

"Tay.", I accepted his hand and shook it.

"So knowing your office mates are in order, noh?", he said back to me.

I chuckled and scratched my head. "Syempre, he."

He started pointing at the guy farthest from us. "That's Singto, Prachaya Ruangroj, photojournalist. Jowakels ko.", he said the last statement nonchalantly. I just nodded as he listed off our other workmates.

"Chimon, Wachirawit Ruangwirat, pinakatsimosa kasi entertainment writer. Earth, Pirapat Watthanasetsiri, sports writer kaya ganyan ka-borta. Alice Tsoi and Mild, Lapassalan Jiravechsoontornkul, editorial writers kasama si Jumpol, pero Off ang palayaw niya.", Krist listed off.

"And then there's me, ang nag-iisang literary writer within a 5-mile radius. Ang lungkot talaga kapag mag-isa ka?", He dramatically wiped his imaginary tears.

"Mag-isa, eh di ba may jowa ka nga?", I taunted back.

"Anong jowa? Paimbento ka na naman, Krist! Naku, sabihin mo na kasi kay Singto para matapos na yung walang tigil mong satsat. Chimon nga pala.", Chimon butted in and offered me a handshake.

"Yeah, I know.", I said and typed in the password Krist has offered me earlier.

"Ano nanamang na-tsismis nitong bruha na ito sa'yo, Tawan ba?", he asked and took a sip from his mug.

"Chimon, grabe ka naman sa akin. Wala naman akong sinabing masama, 'di ba Tay?", Krist lightly slaps my arm, warning me what I should say to Chimon. I just simply nodded and opened up my email.

"Che, ewan ko sa inyo. May packed lunch ba kayo? Wala kasi akong baon, kain tayo dun sa may karinderya.", Chimon just continue on.

"Sige ba.", I reluctantly went along.

"Chimon! Halika nga rito!", Alice shouted from her table.

"Sige, mamaya ko na ulit kayo kulitin. Lunch, ah!", Chimon pointed a finger to me and departed off to check on Alice.

"Kulit, no? Isang buwan pa lang yan dito, akala mo lumaki na rito mula nung bata.", Krist said absentmindedly and went back on whatever he was writing.

"Isang buwan?", I observed Chimon once again. "Oo nga, akala mo ang tagal na. Paano naman siya na-papunta rito?"

"Just like the rest of us. Nademote sa original na branch, then ni-relocate rito.", Krist shrugged and continued working.

I then wondered about the letter I received last week. The words still imprinting in my brain like it has been touched by a branding iron:

_ To Tawan Vihikrotana, _

_ This letter is here to inform you that you have been selected to move into one of the company's provincial branches due to your recent works. Your manager, Mr. Oabnithi Wiwattanawarang, has informed the management about the subpar reports you have been sending and they have agreed. We hope that this reassignation will help you in the bettement your work and develop even more skills and connections. _

_ Ms. Tachakorn Boonlapayanan _

_ HR Head _

I tried to forget the letter which was handed to me by Oab personally and checked my unread messages. A lot of "Good luck!"'s and "Don't forget us!"'s popped up into my face and I just chuckled in response.

I clicked one to reply back. It was from Lee saying that we should not lose contact just because I got transferred over to a distant place. I replied with an "Of course" and told him not to miss me that much. I pressed enter, sending the email, and finally checked the recent headlines.

———

"San ka ba galing dati?", Chimon started to question me as soon as we were all sitting down.

We were eating alongside Krist, Alice and Mild. All of them are waiting for me to answer the question Chimon just asked me. I took a bite of my meal before responding.

"Sa Makati.", I chewed the food in my mouth and all of them nodded, taking in my answer.

"So, magu-uwian ka ba from Makati to here or you moved here already?", Mild followed up.

"Nakahanap naman ako ng mau-upahan malapit dito.", I answered back.

"So Krist said sa akin earlier na na-demote din kayo and ended up here, is that true?", I asked them back.

Everyone nodded, signaling their yes to my question. Chimon, meanwhile, has his face cast down and his previous jolly demeanor seemingly getting drained out of him. Krist just pats him on his shoulder and rubbed his hand to soothe him.

"Aww, come on Chimon. Isang buwan na, malungkot ka pa rin?", Krist tried to comfort him.

"Kasi naman eh, I was doing so well tapos biglang may maririnig ka na it wasn't enough?", tears are starting to form in the sides of his eyes and are threatening to fall down.

"Hala, wag ka nang umiyak. Nakita ko pa naman si Nanon babe mo...", Alice teased him and gets a spoonful of her meal in her mouth.

"Ha? Nasaan? Seryoso ka ba?", Chimon quipped and almost immediately his tears dried up. He composed himself and looked around to see if Alice's threat was real.

“Hay, naku. Kapag landian talaga, iba ka rin, Chimon”, Mild poked at him and sipped some water.

We all laughed and continued eating our lunch. I begin to feel that I might start liking this new place.

———

“Merienda tayo.”, Krist nudged at me. It was a little over 3 in the afternoon and I still haven’t found anything interesting to write about.

“Hindi pa ako busog.”, I responded and kept searching for some topics

“Sige na, Tay. Samahan mo na ako. I-invite ko rin si Singto at Earth.”, he insists once more.

“So?”, I raised my eyebrow at him.

“So makilala mo na rin sila, harap-harapan.”, he persuaded.

“Just say haharutin mo lang si Singto and go.”, I replied back to him.

He pouted and crossed his arms at me.

I laughed at his gesture. “Sige na nga. Sasamahan kita.”

His face immediately lit up and ran to where Singto and Earth was seating. After a few minutes of talking to them, the two stood up and accompanied Krist to head out of the office. I followed them and joined them at the staircase.

“So… Tay, right?”, Singto introduced.

"Um, Oo.", I scratched the back of my neck, hoping things won't go awkward.

"Oh, Singto, 'di ba same branch kayo dati?", Earth chirped in our conversation.

"Ah, oo. Kaso kakapasok niya lang nun nung na-reassign ako so hindi kami close.", Singto answered back.

"Bakit ba ang babagal niyo?", Krist complained in front of us, waiting at the door.

"Katabi lang naman natin yung bakery, ah. Nagmamadali?", Earth questioned back.

Krist just rolled his eyes and went outside.

We joined him just a little later, literally just turning left and walking a few steps, in front of a bakery. It was like any other normal one but it did have some seats and tables on the side, possibly for customers who aren’t much on the rush.

Krist perked in. “Newwie!!! Where na you?”, he chirped and a man came out. He has a snow-colored skin, a mop of ebony hair, and wears a pastel pink t-shirt. What really caught my attention is his huge biceps resting above the glass counter where all the bread they are offering are displayed, possibly developed from all the kneading they do everyday for the shop.

“Oh, bakit?”, New quipped and gave his attention to Krist.

“Ano bang masarap ngayon?”, Krist started to inspect the pastries that are laid out.

“‘Yan, oh.”, New said while pointing at me with his pouted mouth.

I widened my eyes and looked away from him and I was sure my ears were red due to the compliment I just received.

He just laughs softly. “So, may bagong salta na naman kayo?”, he asked after my coworkers too made fun of my reaction.

“Ay oo. Ngayon lang siya dumating.”, Singto filled him in.

“Ah, ok. New nga pala.”, he waved at me and I just nodded for my response.

“Tay.”, I said back.

“Ano, bente pesos na pan de coco, bente din sa spanish bread. Kayo, anong gusto niyo?”, Krist finally ordered.

“Isa ngang ensaymada para sa akin.” Earth added.

“Monay, limang piraso.”, Singto followed up.

“Sige, sige. Nanon! Limang monay nga!”, New nodded and shouted to the back of the store. Then a boy that looked the same age as Chimon came out of the door carrying the warm mamon.

“Ah, hello po mga kuya!!! Si Chimon po, pumasok po ba?”, Namon quickly inquired.

“Sabi ko na nga eh…”, New quietly sighed out.

“Oo. Bakit, gusto mo bang tawagan namin?”, Earth offered but Nanon rejected it, panicked as he widened his eyes and waved his hands no.

“Ikaw Tay, anong gusto mo?” Krist asked as he pulled out his wallet from his pocket.

“Ok lang ako. Hingi na lang ako sayo”, I smiled and thanked him for his offer. “Pero may Coke ba kayo diyan?”, I instead asked New and he looked at their refrigerator.

“Meron. Nanon, kuha ka nga isa.”, New instructed. As soon as Nanon gave him the drink, he arranged our purchases into one bag and handed it to Krist.

I was about to hand Krist a twenty-peso bill but he didn’t accept it. “Libre ko na, isang coke lang naman.”, he stated.

“Naks, nanlibre si kuripot.”, Earth commented.

“Bakit? First day mo ba ulit, Earth?”, Krist snapped at him while paying for the food.

“Sige na nga, balik na tayo. Thanks New.”, Singto meddled in and bid his farewell to the baker.

“Sige.”, New accepted and assisted the next customers.

We waved and went back to the office.

———

“Oh, alam mo naman yata pauwi dun sa tinutuluyan mo, di ba?”, Krist asked me when he saw me sling my bag.

“Oo. Bakit, sasabay ka ba? Sabi kasi ni Chimon same way lang daw tayo pauwi.”, I asked back.

“Hindi, bukas na. May gagawin ako ngayon, tatapusin ko lang ‘to.”, Krist answered and continued his typing.

He was slapped at the back of the head by Chimon who was already carrying his bag, ready to go home.

“Hay naku, yayain mo nanaman si Singto na lumabas? Lunes na lunes, ano ka ba.”, he passed him by and went beside me.

“Ay, nagsalita ang hindi malandi”, Krist just teased him back.

“Wala akong sinabi na hindi ako malandi. At least sa akin may progress at naguusap na kami ng ayos. Kayo ba ni Singto, anong update?”, Chimon retaliated back.

“Che!”, Krist stomped and silently continued whatever he was finishing.

“Sabay na tayong lumabas, Tay”, Chimon said to me and nodded. I said my goodbyes to Krist and everyone else and me and Chimon made our way outside. When we got out, I saw Off talking to a smaller man and their conversation seemed to look like it was serious.

“Um, Chimon. Sino kausap ni Off?”, I pointed at them when we were a good distance away.

Chimon squinted to look. “Ah, si Gun. Jowa niya. You met New and Nanon kanina, di ba? He is their cousin.”, he replied.

“I thought galing din siya sa ibang branch?”, I asked, suddenly curious.

“Oo nga, pero matagal na. Ang cute nga ng start ng relasyon nila kasi at the same time na pumasok si Off dito, Gun also just moved in with New and Nanon. Then they discovered Laguna together.”, Chimon giddily said. “Ah! Ang sweet!”

“Eh kayong dalawa ni Nanon… musta kayo?”, I raised my eyebrow teasingly.

He slapped my arm and I just laughed out loud.

“Wala ka nang pakialam dun. Sa iba ka na lang magtanong.”, he dismissively replied.

We walked around a few more and finally arrived at the tricycle terminal.

“Sige, kakalas na ako. See you tomorrow!”, he bid farewell and separated from me.

I waved goodbye and lined in for my route. This first day went well, I might like working here.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kailan pa kayo nag-offer ng kape?”, I asked New as he set the cup in front of me.

“Ay, hindi. Galing sa akin yan. Pa-thank you kumbaga.”, New confessed and sat across from me.

It became my daily habit to get my breakfast here at New’s bakery. One, because it’s literally right next door to the office and two, the bread here tastes so good. I don’t know what he put into it but it’s always delicious. Sometimes, I just pick up some bread and eat it at my table and sometimes if I have time, I sit at one of the tables beside it and eat my first food for the day. I sipped the hot beverage. It was nothing near a brewed coffee I sometimes get at coffee shops and the artificial flavor of the drink assaulted my tastebuds. Nonetheless, I continued drinking it alongside my toasty and warm pandesal.

“Salamat.”, I thanked him for the gesture and showed the cup that it’s empty.

“Wala yun. Oh sige, aasikasuhin ko na ‘to at pumasok ka na.”, New stood up and picked up my cup.

“Ok, see you later.”, I said my goodbye and went to work.

———

“Tay, patulong nga dito.”, Krist gestured to me to come over. "Ano'ng say mo dito?", he pointed at his current work.

It was a poem, talking about the mundanity of life. The words and the tone cast down a melancholy as I read it and it made me feel down.

"Ok naman.", I honestly expressed.

"What do you mean okay?", Krist eyed me, not satisfied with my answer.

"Okay like it delivers the message you're trying to bring the reader.", I explained.

"Which is?", Krist asked.

"How life is mundane?", I answered back.

"Ok…", Krist just said and dismissed me.

"Oh, what's with the sad tone?", I asked him instead of returning to my seat.

"Ay, wala. Ano kasi, usually hindi ma-gets ng tao yung mga pinagsusulat-sulat ko.", he confessed. "Actually, ikaw at si Singto pa lang ang nakukuha agad ng sinulat ko."

"Ah, kaya pala gusto mo siya…", he slapped my arm because of my comment.

"Bakit, gusto ba kita?", he returned to his teasing tone.

"Joke lang, ito naman 'di mabiro…", I stand up and returned to my desk.

"Tay?", Krist squeaked and I turned my head to him. "Wala lang, thanks sa pagbasa dito sa tula."

I smiled back and went back to sit.

———

"Tay, tawag ka raw ni Off. May sasabihin daw sa iyo.", Alice notified me at my desk one day.

"Ah, sige.", I closed my laptop, stood up, and followed Alice as we made our way to Off's office.

It was my first time entering the chamber in the few weeks that I have been working in here. The walls are painted ivory and decorated with some picture frames hanging from it. Two seats are in front of his desk for guests to sit in. I sat at the one near the potted plant he placed beside his table. On the surface of it, a nameplate displaying his name sat in the middle front edge of it, his laptop resting at his right side while a stack of paper was on the other side of the table. He spinned in his black leather office chair to face Alice and me, and ushers Alice to go back to her desk. As soon as Alice left us, he turned his attention to me.

"Good morning, sir.", I formally greeted him.

"Naku, wag na sir sir. Chill lang tayo dito, ok?", he quickly retorted back. I just nodded my head up and down.

"Pero maiba tayo. The head office wants coverage for the local festival that's happening here. Naisip ko na this will be a perfect job for you since bagong salta ka. You get to meet the locals better and improve your work. Besides, wala tayong feature writers amongst us and you have no specialization, right?", he explained.

"Ay, oo. I can be flexible naman.", I answered his last statement.

"Great! So it's settled. Ang deadline niya, let's see in here...", he checked his laptop for the email, "ah. First report for the prep, 5 days from now, then yung article para sa nangyari sa mismong piesta, 3 days after ng festivities."

"I suggest na magdala ka ng kasama sa pagtatanong. Ok, yun lang.", he finished and prompted me to go back to my desk.

_ Finally, pang-bawi din _ I thought to myself when I sat back down and continued working.

———

"Feature para sa piesta?", Alice asked over our lunch.

We were back at our usual cafeteria where I revealed to the four of them the request Off had given me earlier. We were back at the eatery they introduced to me when it was my first day. All of them thought deeply about my impending task.

“Pwede bang samahan niyo ako, please?”, I begged.

“Less than a year pa lang ako dito, Tay. I’m as local as you are here.”, Mild rejected. Chimon nodded along, having the same reason.

“I’m not really good at people.”, Krist reasoned out.

“Hey, what if you ask Singto to accompany you? You need pictures naman ‘di ba?”, Alice suggested.

My photography skills are quite decent but maybe I can consider Singto’s help so I can just focus on writing the article. I nodded, considering her idea.

“Ikaw talaga Alice, galing mag-divert.”, Chimon noted.

“I have my reasons to decline. Sa akin na lang ‘yun.”, she turned and raised her head at him.

“Huwag kang mag-alala, hindi yun tatangi.”, Mild reassured me.

But he downright rejected me when we came back to the office.

“Ngayon lang ito, promise.”, he pleaded.

“Gusto ko sana kasi ayain si Krist maglibot-libot sa piesta mismo. Date kumbaga, pero huwag mo sabihin.”, he stated his reason.

“So you’re saying na hindi ka makakapag-picture kasi lalandian mo si Krist”, I teased him. I gained a slap on my arm for my comment.

“Gusto mo pala rin siya? Hindi kasi obvious.”, I said instead.

He nodded, confirming my statement. “Pero seryoso, huwag mo sabihin.”, he threatened me once again.

I zipped my lips, sealing the secret with me.

“By the way, nasaan pala si Earth?”, I pointed to the empty desk across Singto’s.

“I think may liga siya na ico-cover na malayo layo. Balik niya sa Monday.”, Singto explained.

I’m screwed.

———

“Ok ka lang?”, New waved a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my daze. I still have no solution to my dilemma and I am getting worried.

“Ha? Ay, oo. May problema lang sa work.”, I honestly said.

“Ok lang na i-share?”, he asked.

“Hindi ba may bakery kang aasikasuhin?”, I asked him.

“Kaya naman yan ni Gun. At hindi naman masyado marami ang nabili, busy masyado para sa fiesta.”, he said indifferently.

The mention of the event made my head pound, reminding me of my current predicament. He sits across me, worry painted all over his face.

“Ganyan ba katindi problema mo? Gusto mo ba ng gamot?”, he asked worryingly.

“Ano kasi, na-assign sa akin yung coverage ng fiesta rito.”, I softly confessed my problem to him.

“Ano yung kailangan mo? Baka makatulong ako…”, New offered.

“Sure ka? Hindi ka maabala?”, I asked.

“Oo naman, ok lang. Besides, gusto ko rin magpahinga sa duties ko dito.”, New reassured me.

“Thank you, New!”, I stood up and hugged him in his seat. He returned the gesture, snaking one arm to wrap around me.

“Buti pa, may mga koneksyon din ako sa mga magha-handle ng fiesta ngayon.”, he blatantly bragged.

“Sige, arrange natin bukas?”, I worded out my plan.

I handed my cell phone. “Ilagay mo na rin yung number mo, just in case.”

He reached for it and imputed his number and gave my phone back to me.

“Thank you talaga, New. Ang laki ng maitutulong mo.”, I thanked him once more.

“Walang anu man.”, he said as I returned to the office, a huge grin plastered across my face.

———

I typed the information I was getting as quickly as I can on my notes on my phone. New was just beside me just nodding along with the organizer's plan as they showed me the floats they will be using. As soon as I saw them, I knew I got to get a picture of it. I asked the organizer first if it was fine and when they agreed, I pulled out my camera from my bag that I luckily brought with me today.

When I arrived earlier at the office to meet with New, he was dressed in mom jeans and a light blue t-shirt which complimented his pants. White rubber shoes adorned his feet and a watch was wrapped around his left wrist.

“Akala ko hindi ka na darating, medyo nag-alala ako ng kaunti.”, he said when I was approaching him.

“Ito naman, nalate lang ng ilang minuto galit na agad?”, I nudged him with my shoulder.

“Yung pupuntahan kasi natin, may schedule pa kasi siya mamaya. Hindi tayo imi-meet nun kapag nahuli tayo.”, he rebutted and texted someone on his phone.

“Naks, connections talaga. Sinuwerte yata ako ah.”, I teased and got nearer to whisper something in his ear.

“Pero swerte ka naman rin kung pipiliin mo ako.”, I jokingly flirted, like what he did a long time ago when I was newly-settled here.

He just rolled his eyes and scoffed at me.

Now, I was taking a few snaps of the colorful floats when New called my name.

“Picturan mo ako dito, oh.”, he requested. I obliged and took a pic of him. I reviewed the photo and it was ok, the background was pretty but New captivated me with his own beauty. He slowly approached where I was standing and looked at my capture.

"Gwapo ko, ah. Pampalit picture din", he tapped my shoulder, saying I did a good job for his picture and inspected the other floats.

———

"Sobrang salamat talaga New sa pagtulong mo.", I said to him as we arrived at the bakery. The sun just came down and the streets are illuminated by the lampost littered along the sides. "Hindi ko naman alam na ganon kalakas koneksyon mo kay mayor."

"Ano ka ba… hindi naman.", he disagreed. "Talagang approachable lang siya."

"Sige na nga.", I resigned.

We spent a few seconds in silence. Well, not in total silence as the street is still buzzing with life, car honks and barbeque stalls linger in the warm, musky night. I avoided his gaze, looking everywhere but his eyes and I don't know why.

"Well, uwi na siguro ako.", I finally uttered something to not let things go awkward.

"Ay, oo nga pala. Sige.", New scratched the back of his head. "Mag-ingat ka."

I nodded and said my goodbye to him. "Sige, see you tomorrow."

I walked away and felt something tingling in my stomach. I brushed it aside and let myself go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually never experienced a festival before lol. The fact na im a born again christian doesnt help with my case either. This is purely fictional and dont take that much jab on the inaccuracies i wrote

I woke up and turned my alarm off. I rubbed my eyes for a bit and checked if I have unread messages. It was a few days after my little interview stint with New and I successfully submitted an article pertaining to the celebration. Off regarded it as good, alongside the photos that I have taken, and he submitted it to the head office for editing and publishing.

A notification popped right out of nowhere and it read:  _ Anilag Festival Day 1 _ . I checked the date that was displayed and it was indeed March 2. I got up and picked up the clothes I’ve prepared yesterday for today’s event and headed to the bathroom to take my shower.

———

I am seated at one of the first row seats as the governor addresses their speech to start the week-long celebration. I checked my schedule once again when they reiterated the activities held for the festival and when the emcee dismissed the program, I searched for New. He gave me a lift to come to the plaza, well technically I hitched a ride on the tricycle he rented that brought his baked goods to where the booths are located. I looked around and finally saw him setting up, him talking to someone I never seen before.

“New!”, I called out as I approached the two men.

“Oh, Tay. Tapos na yung program? Ang bilis ah...”, New turned and greeted me.

I nodded New’s companion to acknowledge their presence and New saw I was a bit hesitant.

“Ah, Tay. This is Tongtong, yung partner ko for the booth. Tong, si Tay, friend ko.”, he introduced.

I shook hands with Tong and said a quick hi to him.

“‘Di ba lilibot ka for the documentation?”, New asked while hunched over, probably looking for something.

“Ah, oo. Just want to check kung ok ka na dito.”, I honestly replied. “Why don't I take a photo of you with your booth tutal nandito naman ako...”

“Sige ba.”, New stood straight and put an arm around Tong’s shoulder’s.

I stepped away to get them and the booth on one frame and picked up my camera, counted one, two, and click! I inspected the photo and showed it to them.

“Ang galing mo talaga kumuha ng picture.”, New noted.

“Well, see you later na lang. Magiikot-ikot na ako.”, I stated back to him.

“Nice meeting you, Tay.”, Tong said to me and I replied with a smile as I headed to the other booths.

———

“I bet ‘di ka makasunod kung ikaw yung sasayaw diyan…”, New whispered to me as we watch the streetdance competition on the second day.

We were standing across the performers, the judges in front of us by a couple layers of people who were also watching, and I was taking shots after shots of photos. I told myself that I better have a bunch of pictures rather than having just a few.  _ I could just delete the ones who didn’t win on post. _

The last performers did their number and when they finished I pulled New with me and I guided us to go nearer to the open area. Despite his protests, he joined me in squeezing ourselves in the crowd and made our way just in time when the winners were being announced. I patted him, telling him to take down the groups and their places in my notes on my phone as I readied myself to take the joy of the winners in my photos.

———

The crowd surely did come to the float parade as I struggled to get some decent photos of the floats in between the dense, flowing crowd. The colors of the floats glow in the harsh sunlight and each one of them represent something a municipality or city holds high and proud. I skimmed through the photos I already took and saw that I need to take more.

I didn’t get the chance to go with New today as Gun pointed out when I arrived at the bakery that he left quite early. Gun did assure me ,however, that New was heading to the festival. I took more and more photos, getting frustrated at every passing minute. The blazing heat didn’t even help me to cool down my head. Finally, I captured a somewhat great photo. I inspected in once more and I noticed someone in the background. It looked like New, busy talking to someone. I glanced at the direction where I took the photo but I didn’t see any sign of him, I shrugged it off and continued to collect more photos of new floats arriving down the road.

———

I didn’t know where I got the energy to carry on for the week. My storage is filled with photos of the festivals and I still have to remove some subpar ones and my note app is filled to the brim with information. Good thing I started doing a draft last night because I don’t know if I can make the three-day deadline if I started writing tomorrow. I did catch Krist and Singto being all lovey-dovey. I’m guessing they already confessed to one another as I saw Singto feeding Krist some ice cream. They did check on me on what I’m doing for my work.

“Lapit na ba yan?”, Krist asked, an arm slung around Singto’s shoulder.

“Oo. Medyo nasimulan ko nang isulat kagabi.”, I confessed. I held out my camera. “Picture picture na lang ng closing mamaya.”

“Patingin nga ng photos.”, Singto asked, his hand extended waiting for me to hand over my camera.

I obliged, handing it to him. Both of them perked in and looked at my photos.

“Humingi ka pa ng tulong kay Singto, eh ang ganda ganda na ng mga kuha mo?”, Krist commented as they scrolled through the camera.

“Oo nga Tay, these look really good. Parang mas maganda pa kaysa sa mga kuha ko.”, Singto added.

“Grabe naman kayo. Di naman yata.”, I shrugged off their compliments.

“Oh, sige. See you tomorrow sa office.”, Krist gave the camera back to me and waved me goodbye. Singto followed suit saying his own farewell to me as well and he hooked his arm around Krist’s. I can’t wait to tease them tomorrow.

The closing remarks are finally starting and I get ready to write everything down. I then saw New in the distance and I was about to call him and ask him to help me but then he turned and I saw Tong accompany him. He looked like he was having a good time so I don’t want to bother him. I resigned to just taking notes of the speech and just take a quick photo once the speaker was done talking.

———

I crashed into the bed, downright exhausted from the work I did on the weekend and worrying so much as to how I can use everything I gathered from the past week. I can feel my brain actually wincing in pain and all I want right now is some peace and quiet and slumber roll over me. When my eyes were about to drop to make me sleep, my phone suddenly vibrated. I groaned and with a half-closed eye I saw a message from New.

“Good night. Hope you succeed sa article mo :)”, was all the message read out.

It gave me a good chuckle before exhaustion came into me and put me into a deep sleep.

———

“Tay, ok ka pa ba? Halos wala kang imik ever since na pumasok ka kaninang umaga…”, Chimon said to me as I was hunched over my desk, still browsing through the plethora of photos that needs organizing.

“Ikaw kaya magsulat ng one-week coverage tapos icompile lang sa isang article?”, Krist snapped back from his seat. He was leaning back in his chair and was sipping his morning coffee.

“Sa bagay… sige ‘di ko muna ikaw aabalahin.”, Chimon told me before turning his attention to Krist. “Iba muna iistorbihin ko.”

“Wala ka bang trabaho, Chimon?”, Krist hissed back but it was to no avail before Chimon started rampaging him with his questions.

“Bakit ‘di kita nakita nung fiesta? Balita ko magkasama kayo ni Singto simula noong pangatlong araw. Ano na pala status niyo? Nireject ka ba? You said kasi last week na magcoconfess ka—”

Chimon was interrupted with Singto barged into Krist’s table.

“Hi Kit. Anong oras ka nakauwi kahapon?”, Singto asked.

Chimon just stared at them, mouth gaping out and eyes threatening to bulge out of his socket.

“Kit??!?”, was all Chimon can musterly say.

“Di naman ganong ka-late. Mga alas-osto nasa bahay na ako.”, Krist replied, completely ignoring Chimon’s reaction.

“Ah ok. Sabay na tayong mag lunch mamaya?”, Singto added.

Krist just nodded and Singto made his way to his table.

I just focused back on what I was writing and hoped I can finish a rough draft at the end of the day.

———

“Oh, bakit di natin kasabay si Perawat?”, Mild asked when we were seated at the eatery.

“Sabay daw sila ni Singto kumain.”, Chimon replied with a defeated tone.

“Ano ba yung real deal sa kanila?”, Alice asked again.

“Di ako sinagot nun kanina, nakakainis.”, Chimon stated what happened earlier.

“The feelings were mutual between them.”, I said nonchalantly while I took a bite of my meal.

All three of them gasped at the same time.

“I mean medyo obvious pero, what?”, Chimon responded.

“Oo nga obvious. Pero akalain mo yun, naglakas loob si Singto na umamin.”, Alice pointed out.

Mild was sipping her drink when she glanced at a distance.

“Guys, si Off papunta dito.”, Mild informed us and I turned my head and saw our editor-in-chief pacing towards our direction.

“Hey guys, care for one more?”, Off quipped by when he arrived at our table.

“May problema ba, Off? Usually ‘di ka sumasabay kasi lagi mo kasama si—”, Off didn’t let Mild finish her sentence when he said he will order some food.

I looked at Alice and Chimon but they too have no idea what is going on with our plus one. He returned with his meal and immediately started filling his mouth full.

“Um Off… dahan dahan ka naman diyan.”, I told him but my reminder fell into deaf ears as he kept on stuffing his mouth.

“Off!”, Mild shouted and it made Off calm down.

“Hinga lang, Off. Breathe in, breathe out.”, Alice commanded him in a soothing voice and he followed suit.

“Nagaway ba ulit kayo ni Gun?”,Chimon asked once Off calmed down.

He just nodded and gulped down some water.

We just reassured him that things will turn out alright, Chimon even saying that the couple have gone through worse, and it somewhat made him calmer. Once he cooled down, all of us continued eating and finished our lunch.

———

I got so busy I didn’t even visit New’s bakery for breakfast and in the afternoon. I was dead set in finishing the article I am working on. Even when I went home on the first and second day after the festival, I immediately opened my laptop to edit and revise my writing. And now on the third day, the actual deadline of the work, I feel tense. The pictures that I took just made it to their last and final edit and it was all prepared to be inspected by Off later. I feel nervous. As I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor, New handed me my coffee.

“Hindi ka pa nagkakape, nerbyoso ka na diyan.”, New said while sitting down across the table from me.

“Tagal ko na rin kasi ‘di nakapagsulat ng ganitong story kasi. Puro balita napupunta sa akin, medyo ‘di na sanay sa feature.”, I explained but seeing New puzzled look from the last words I uttered, I sighed out loud.

“Well, isa pa lang naman yan. Magi-improve ka rin naman in the future.”, New just simply stated and tapped me on the shoulder, offering me with his bright smile.

I feel calm.

———

“Mhmm...”, Off muttered while inspecting my work. He flipped the paper over to see some photos and after a few more seconds, he set the papers down and looked at me.

“Well, ok naman siya. I don’t need to proofread it kasi ‘di ko naman trabaho yun, meron namang tao sa main office para gawin yun. Overall, you did a splendid job. Sige, forward me the latest file, yung pinrint mo, to my email and I’ll send it to the higher ups for approval.”, Off concluded and I can’t seem to wipe the smile off my face.

I did what Off has told me to do and he replied to me with a new assignment. I also sent the photos I did and once I was done, I leaned back to my chair and sighed contentedly.

———

“Hindi naman siya big deal, we don’t have to celebrate.”, I said to New as I explained that Chimon wanted to acknowledge the approval of the festival article.

“Pero nagtrabaho ka ng walang tigil nung piesta, yung panahon na dapat nagsaya lahat ng tao. Deserve mo naman magpahinga.”, New reasoned out.

I considered his argument. I did work nonstop even before the festival week even started. Maybe I do need a break.

“Sige, pagiisipan ko. Pero kapag pumayag ako, sama kayong tatlo nina Gun at Nanon?”, I offered him.

“Oo ba!”, he said and he turned his attention to the newly arrived customer. I said ‘See you later’ to him and went back to the office.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, saan tayo pupunta?”, Chimon asked over lunch.

I finally gave in to his proposition to celebrate my very first submitted article, but what made me agree is that it is also a set up for Krist and Singto to put a label on their relationship and Off to reconcile with Gun as New will bring him with him. I also thought it was yet another reason for Chimon to go out with New’s younger brother, that’s why he was so eager to make me say yes.

“Why not tanungin natin si Tay? Siya naman yung dahilan kung bakit tayo magdidiwang, siya na lang magdesisyon?”, Alice answered Chimon. Suddenly all eyes turned to me.

“Ha? Bakit ako?”, I almost choked on the water I was drinking. “Di pa naman ako familiar sa mga lugar lugar dito. Besides, ok lang ako kahit saan basta ‘nacelebrate’ natin ito.”

“Hay naku, parang ayaw mo naman eh.”, Mild commented, noticing my mocking tone in my previous statement.

“Pahinga rin ito Mild, syempre gusto ko ito.”, I argued back.

“What if dun na lang ulit sa resto na pinuntahan natin para sa first year celebration ng branch?”, Krist suggested.

“Saan ba yun? Mamaya malayo ah…”, Chimon pointed out.

“Ah dun… pwede naman.”, Alice agreed. “Mapapamura pa tayo sa gastos.”

“Sino maghahandle?”, Mild said worryingly. “Mamaya hanggang plano lang yan.”

“Ako na bahala.”, Krist reassured her. “Malakas yung owner nun sa akin.”

“Sabi mo yan ha. Kailan ba natin ito gagawin?”, Mild asked once more.

“Akala ko this Saturday para mabilis na?””, Chimon stated back.

“Ang bilis naman.”, I replied, visibly stunned.

“Okay na rin yun, baka panget na kapag pinatagal pa natin. Para fresh pa rin naman yung success, di ba?”, Chimon retorted back.

———

“Ang bilis naman nga…”, New said on the other line.

I called him to inform him of what we talked over lunch about the celebration. I informed him about the possible location and date.

“So para siyang party, ganon?”, New asked.

“Probably.”, I simply answered.

“Di ba ikaw dapat mag asikaso niyan?”, New wondered.

“HIndi naman ako magaling sa mga bagay na bagay na yan, yung pagayos ng mga event. Lagi nga ako late minsan kapag may invitation sa akin eh.”, I blurted out.

That earned me a laugh from the baker, full of joy and sweetness. I felt something flutter in my stomach. I realized my cheeks are slightly warm. I shook my head and tried to listen to what New was trying to say.

“... sure ka ba pwede ako sumama?”, New finished his sentence.

“Ay oo, pwede yan. Parang di mo kakilala yung mga officemates ko.”, I answered, grateful that I picked on the last words from his previous statement.

“Sige. Ah Tay, ibaba ko na muna, nagsasara na kasi kami. Bukas na lang ulit.”, New greeted me farewell and ended the call as soon as I said my goodbye.

I felt something weird and it bothered me as I lay down to sleep. I tossed around the bed hoping to find slumber but to no avail. It kept running in my mind and before I knew it, the morning had already struck.

——

“Sige, kita kita na lang bukas. Bye!”, Chimon waved at us and headed straight to the bakeshop.

“Ang atat naman nun”, Krist whispered to me, obviously judging Chimon on visiting Nanon. “By the way, anong score niyo ni New?”, he quickly deflects his judgement to me.

“Ha?”, I responded to his query.

“Don’t tell me wala pa kayong progress.”, Krist replied back, disappointed with my initial reaction.

“Bakit mo naman naisip yan?”, I asked back, unconsciously looking back at the bakery.

“Akala ko may something.”, he confessed and packed up the papers lying around his table.

I just ignored his last statement and packed up my things as well, not letting Krist know I got affected by his last words visibly. I held a stoic face and said farewell to the rest of the office.

———

I tapped my foot impatiently as I checked my watch for the nth time. Even though I arrived earlier than the agreed time, I’m still a little bit frustrated. I couldn't sleep again last night after I talked with New until 3 in the morning, talking about the celebration and some other stuff. With him, it is as if I can’t stop talking and I am always curious about him. I always seemed to annoy him though, not a single conversation we had have I not heard his cute yet high pitched whine whenever I said something that he didn’t take in that well. We sometimes end up in petty fights but they usually get resolved when the day changes over to the next one.

I was about to call the others where I spotted someone waving and calling my name out loud.

“Tay!:, Chimon shouted my name at the top of his lungs. “Grabe naman, ang aga. Bakit hindi ka pumasok?”. I noticed that Nanon was accompanying him, Chimon almost resting his entire weight on Nanon’s arm, which was snaked around the latter’s waist.

“Naghintay ako ng kasama.”, I replied.

“Gandang tanghali po kuya.”, Nanon greeted me and I greeted him back. Chimon winced in pain and put a hand on his butt.

“Ok ka ba?”, Nanon asked, worried with Chimon’s sudden expression of pain.

Chimon just nodded and patted Nanon’s shoulder in reassurance.

“Kaya pala nagmamadali kahapon! Nag-make love pala sa boylet niya!”, I heard Krist belted out, walking towards our direction. Chimon hitted Krist in the shoulder for his comment and I saw Singto trailing behind him.

“Akala mo naman sina Chimon lang.”, I teased. Now I’m the one getting hit in the shoulder.

Krist inquired in the doorman that we are here for a reservation and they nodded after checking their logbook. They guided us to the dining area and we waited for the others to arrive. It was a simple restaurant with the usual white-covered tables and wooden chairs. The walls are plastered with paintings of plants and portraits. I entertained myself by scrolling through my phone and slowly, our workmates arrived.

The first ones to arrive after us were Alice and Mild, busy gossiping about something when they sat down with us. Following them a few minutes later Earth breathlessly joined, saying he dashed off an event just to be here on time. The agreed meeting time finally ticked over and Off entered the place with Gun holding his arm.

"Nagkaayos din sila.", Mild casually commented once the couple arrived at our table.

I was about to ask Gun where was New when my phone started to ring. It was him. I quickly picked up the call and asked him where he was.

"Nasaan ka na? Magsta-start na kami dito at ikaw na lang yung wa—", I was quickly cut off when he suddenly said…

"Tay, baka hindi ako makapunta."

"Ha? Bakit?", I raised my voice, the entire table turned their heads to me but I didn't budge.

"Hindi ko alam na pupunta pala rin si insan. Walang magbabantay ng bakery.", he stated out.

"Pwede ka naman mamayang hapon magbukas… at tsaka—", I was yet again not able to finish my sentence as New spoke over me.

"May bumibili na. Sorry, Tay. Bawi na lang ako next time.", he hanged up on me and I sat at my seat defeated.

"Sino yun?", Krist abruptly asked when the call ended.

"Oh, san pala si kuya?", Nanon asked his cousin.

"Nagsabi maiiwan daw.", Off filled the rest of the table. "Hindi daw niya alam na isasama ko daw si Gun dito."

"Alam mo naman kuya mo, 'di maiwan yung bakery nang walang bantay.", Gun answered Nanon and the room felt a little grayer all of the sudden.

"Um.. uwian na lang natin siya ng ulam galing dito para makatikim rin siya kahit papaano.", Chimon tried to lighten the mood and everyone nodded along with his idea.

"Oh sha, mag-order na tayo.", Singto requested for the menus and everyone shifted in their seats.

I don't feel like celebrating anymore.

———

The meal went surprisingly well, given the fact that one half of the celebratory was not here. We exchanged stories about the festival with one another and everyone enjoyed the meal in front of us.

"Oh my god, dapat nakita ninyo yung coverage ng UKG sa streetdance. Nakakatawa, promise.", Mild ended her storytelling of a boy drastically failing to show a cartwheel on national television and everyone balled out laughing because of it.

Krist snapped his fingers in front of me and I didn't notice I was zoning out for the past hour or so.

"Hoy! Ok ka lang?", he said to me, trying to get my attention.

"Ha?", I responded back, looking at my friend.

"Kanina ka pa lutang diyan, anong nangyayari?", he added up.

"Wala.", I turned my head back and started playing around my food with my fork.

"Huwag ka ngang emote diyan… oh, kain ka pa.", Mild tried to cheer me up and handed me more food.

"Ikaw pa naman yung dahilan kung bakit nagce-celebrate tayo ngayon. Cheer up na!", Alice joined in.

I tried to lighten the mood by forcing a smile and we went on talking about the festival.

———

“Sure ka gusto mo sumama? Mamaya magwala ka sa harapan ni New. Kita ko pa naman kung paano kayo mag-away…”, Off said to me after I said I would make a quick stop to the office . Since he is bringing Gun home I might as well hitch a ride with them.

“Hindi, promise. May kukunin lang ako na nakalimutan ko kahapon.”, I insisted and took a hold from the leftovers from our lunch earlier. “Besides, parang mas maganda kapag ako yung magaabot ng natira natin sa kanya.”

"Wag na, ako na magaabot. Kaya ko naman.", Gun retorted. I didn't expect the petite man to be so sassy and upfront. I shut my mouth off and nodded, trying not to anger the little man.

We bid our farewells to our other workmates and we headed to Off’s car.

I sat in the back seat, the leftovers beside me, while Gun was riding shotgun. Nanon was still not going home as he said he still wants to spend more time with his partner. The view of the road made me think on why I was so bummed of New not tagging with us. Maybe because he promised he will come. Maybe because I know he helped me a lot for this project.

Whatever it is, I'm still bummed that he didn't join us in the celebration.

We arrived at the front of the office and Off said his goodbye to his boyfriend. They chastely pecked before Gun got off the seat and went to open the door. I opened the one beside me az well and made my way down the vehicle. Gun reached out the ajar door to get the food and said a last goodbye to Off. He walked away to us and disappeared into the bakery.

I watched Off start up his car again and gave me a final wave before driving off to the distance. I quickly entered the empty office to retrieve the papers I said I left at my table and dashed my way out. As I locked the door of the building, I glanced over to the bakeshop for a peek. New was standing outside, his back facing me. I was about to call his name when I saw he was talking to someone. It was Tong, the same guy that joined him in the booth. They were laughing about something and I saw how New's eyes glinted when he looked at the other man.

My heart felt like it clenched and I turned around and started walking to the terminal, not caring if my footsteps felt as if they were heavy.

———

It has been almost a week since we held the little celebration for the article. I didn't talk to New that much, just texts and greetings to one another when I bought some of his pastries for snacks. I was browsing through Twitter, finding if there were some news-worthy topics lying in there, when I received an email from the main office. The title had the word "Urgent" all in caps and some exclamation after it, and it made me sweat bullets.

What did I do now this time?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, para matapos na ito at hindi na ito gumambala sa isip ko

I tried to steady myself by slowly breathing in and out and braced myself as to what might come from reading this email.

_ Mr. Tawan Vihokratana, _

_ The board noticed that your article took some traction last week, following the events of the Anilag Festival. People from all around the country, and even abroad, have read your piece and are waiting for your next feature article. That's why the board has decided to promote you to a contributing writer at our magazine. Do note that the magazine office is located at Quezon City and you must transfer if you wish to continue. _

_ We would love to receive your response as soon as possible. _

_ Sataporn Panichraksapong _

_ CEO of GeMM Publishing Company _

My jaw dropped from reading the last line of the letter. Krist noticed my astonishment and asked me what was wrong.

"Nag-email sa akin yung CEO", I croaked at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Weh? Di nga?", he stood up from his deck to see what was on my monitor.

"Oo nga!", he exclaimed after reading the whole thing.

"So anong gagawin mo? Tatanggapin mo ba?", Krist continued and waited for me to answer.

"Di ko alam… pag-iisipan ko pa.", I confessed.

"Kakareceive ko pa lang ng email, teka lang. I do feel any pressure right now. Bumalik ka na dun.", I joked at him and he made his way back to his desk.

———

"Naks, iba talaga kapag sinuswerte.", Mild jeered on me as we were eating our lunch.

"Anong swerte? Magaling naman talaga yan si Tawan.", Alice defended.

"Kahit masakit na maiiwan mo kami, ok lang. Basta 'wag mo kami kalimutan.", Chimon dramatically acted and put a hand on his forehead, fake fainting towards Krist.

"Ang arte mo talaga. Hindi pa nga niya alam kung tatanggapin pa niya yung offer.", Krist repeated what I said earlier and shoved Chimon to sit properly again.

"What do you mean? Ang taas nung offer sa'yo. Taas kaya ng sweldo nun. Plus makakabalik ka ulit sa siyudad.", Mild pointed out.

"Pero maglilipat pa ako ulit.", I replied. "Besides, hindi ko masyado gamay ang feature writing."

"But you got a knack to it. Tingnan mo, isa pa lang nakita nila, mangha na ang board. What more kapag nag-improve ka pa?", Chimon reasoned.

"Pero iiwan ko kayo guys, ayoko naman nun. And maga-adjust ulit ako sa ibang buhay at lugar. Never pa ako tumira sa QC.", I countered back.

"Tay…", Alice grabbed a hold of my hand. "Huwag mo kami aalahanin. Ang importante, magdesisyon ka na naaayon sa gusto mo."

Krist nodded, his mouth full of food.

"Basta isipin mo kung anong makakabuti sa iyo.", he mumbled with stuffed cheeks. "Matatanggap namin kung kukunin mo yung alok."

———

"Congratulations pala sa promotion mo!", New cheered me up when I visited the bakeshop the following day.

It was a weekend and I decided to check in the office to see if there was something I can work on while I'm at home, distracting myself from the impending decision that I will give when Monday arrives. Everyone at the office were just happy and blatanly said I should take the offer, but there is some part of me that wishes I won't.

Maybe that's why I'm here right now at the bakery, to settle my unfinished business with New and to get some different perspective for the issue.

I watched as New patted his hands on his apron and hung it near the worker's entrance. He slowly approached and sat in front of me and stared, urging me to speak.

"Hindi ba mapapabayaan ang shop kung walang nagbabantay?", I responded, a little too grumpy for my liking.

New chuckled silently. "Hindi ka pa rin over dun?"

I just shrugged my shoulder and pouted at him.

"Naku, Tay. Napakahirap suyuin. Tara, mall tayo?", New stood up and offered a hand.

"Hindi ba maligo ka muna at magpalit bago umalis?", I questioned him, which made him look down on his clothes.

"Ay… oo nga. Makakapaghintay ka naman, 'di ba?", New inquired and I just nodded yes.

"Sige, dito ka muna.", and he disappeared to the back of the bakery.

I sat back on my seat and played around my phone. After a few minutes, a man approached the shop and he looked like he was finding someone.

"Uh, Gun? Nasaan si New?", I heard him speak and turned to see if my hunch was right.

"Naliligo, Tong. Alam mo naman yun, matagal sa banyo. May ritwal yata.", Gun replied.

"Ah sige. Hintayin ko na lang.", Tong smiled at Gun and headed to where the tables are. He stopped midway when he noticed me.

"Tay, right? I'm Tong, naaalala mo pa ba ako?", Tong asked when he made his way in front of me.

"Oo, ikaw yung kasama ni New dun sa booth nung fiesta.", I mentioned to him and gave back a smile.

"May nakaupo ba diyan?", he pointed at the other chair from my table.

"Wala.", I replied and he took the seat for himself.

"So, bakit ka naparito?", I tried to make small talk to make the atmosphere a little less awkward.

"Oh, magtatanong lang kasi kung tama na ba yung recipe ko.", Tong said.

"Recipe?", I raised an eyebrow.

"Oo, magtatayo kasi ako ng business. Siya yung isa sa ini-inquire ko.", Tong revealed and I shook my head in knowing.

"Kaya palagi kayo nagkikita.", I remarked, which he nodded.

"Nagaalala nga yun baka daw agawan ko daw siya ng customers.", he laughed.

"Saan ba yan?", I asked.

"Sa kabilang bayan. Nagpapatulong kasi kapatid ko once na makabalik na siya dito sa Pilipinas.", he answered. "Nasa abroad pa kasi siya."

The implication of distance somehow rang on me and I started to ask how it feels to have loved ones away from him.

"Mahirap, syempre. Pero alam ko naman na babalik din siya sa piling namin.", he smiled and his phone started to ring.

"Naku, urgent ito.", Tong said as he looked down on his phone. "Pakisabi na lang kay New na dumaan ako. Kita kits na lang, Tay."

He stood up and greeted Gun goodbye as well.

I sat there for a good fifteen minutes more, pondering what Tong said about coming back, when New finally showed up, all dressed up for the mall. He looks stunning despite the simple mom jeans, pastel pink shirt and white shoes he was wearing.

"Ano, tara na?", he extended his hand to me and I took it.

———

We wandered around the mall, enjoying the air-conditioned place and the presence of each other. New dragged me to an ice cream shop and he wasted a good couple of minutes deciding what flavor he should get. In the end he picked plain old vanilla that I ordered as well. As we finish our desserts, New decided it will be a great idea to try to shop for some clothes for my departure.

"Eh New, hindi pa nga ako sure kung kukunin ko yun ", I retorted.

"Anong pumipigil sa iyo?", New effortlessly asked me back.

"Kaya nga ako pumunta sa iyo, para umayos ng bahagya ang utak ko.", I honestly replied.

He smiled from my response, fully knowing that he can calm me down, and I could have sworn I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Edi, pagusapan natin habang napili ng damit?", New insisted and dragged me to the department store.

The place wasn't too crowded with people. We easily walked our way around the aisles, listening to the soft music the mall speakers are playing. We stopped by on a rack of pants when New started talking.

"Ayaw mo ba bumalik sa siyudad?", he started off.

"Hindi naman sa ayaw. Parang ayoko lang ulit mag-adjust sa panibago nanamang lugar.", I said as I picked a pair of slacks.

"Naisip mo na ba kung anong makakabuti sa iyo kapag tinanggap mo yun?", New continued. He moved on checking some undershirts beside the pants.

"Syempre yung sweldo, probably new friends, and mas specific na ang susulatin ko.", I listed off some of the benefits of accepting the job.

"Pero…", he held a shirt that was still on its hanger against me to see if I could fit in it.

"Pero iiwan ko yung friends ko dito. Iiwan ko yung nakasanayan ko nang trabaho. Iiwanan kita."

New hesitated when he heard the last words that I uttered. I got shocked as well at the implications of the last statement that I spoke. Then thoughts and realization hit me like a truck.

My downcast behavior when he didn't come. Me turning away when I saw him having fun with Tong. How I tried to talk to him for a week, and drastically failing.

I think I'm starting to like him. And I want to know him better.

New just kept rummaging through the hangers of coats that he is inspecting. He tried to continue our discussion about my possible departure when I decided to inched closer to him. Every step I took felt like it was slowed down and when I reached his back, I nestled my head on his right shoulder.

"I know na what my decision will be.", I whispered, eliciting a jump from New from the tone and volume of my voice.

"Well, basta nagpapasaya sa iyo, support ko.", he then walked away briskly, removing the support my head is relying upon. I almost tumbled from his act and I stared at him in disbelief after I had gotten my footing down. I chased him down the halls, not giving a single care to the world.

———

"Tay, libre ka pa tonight? Tara na, dinner man lang tayo.", Krist begged when he saw me packing up for the day.

"Sorry, Krist. Hindi talaga ako available.", I responded back.

"Bakit hindi na lang si Singto yung ayain mo?", Chimon butted in, sucking on a lollipop.

"Excuse me? Kasama na siya, naghahanap nga ako ng iba pang isasali.", Krist snarled at him. "Saksak ko yang lollipop sa ngala-ngala mo, eh."

"Ay naku, Tawan. Nakatakas ka na maging third wheel.", Chimon sassed and Krist threw a crumpled paper to him.

"Sige na, iwan ko na kayo. May gagawin pa ako.", I said before the two of them started bickering with one another. I also greeted goodbye to the others before heading out of the office. I hopped on a tricycle and made my way to the town plaza. Once I stepped down on the cart, I already saw the person that was waiting for me. I approached him slowly and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Tay, ano ba? Mag-iisang buwan na, ganyan ka pa rin?", New complained and my mouth morphed into a grin. I removed my hands on his face and he turned around to face me. He scanned me from head to toe.

"Nasuot mo na rin yang coat mo?", he pointed at the royal blue coat that we bought at the mall together.

"Nakatengga lang kasi sa damitan.", I tugged at its edges. 

"At para naman presentable naman ako sa date ko.", he just rolled his eyes at my last statement.

"Ano, shall we get going?", I offered my arm and he hooked his own into mine.

We walked to wherever our feet will lead us. I might not know what the future will bring me but if it was with New, I'll gladly take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I admit ang pangit ko mag-ending but eh. This was suppose to be an entry to a fic fest but then something came up and hindi siya natuloy. Pero ever since, i knew i had to post it sometime cuz i wont accept na mabulok ito sa drafts ko so ayun.
> 
> I did set myself to write at least 2k words per chapter and i succeeded naman so ayun. Ok, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Criticisms, Tag Addition Requests and Kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
